Seats, such as automotive vehicle seats have three primary functions: (1) position occupant for the driving task; (2) support comfortable healthy sitting postures; and (3) protect occupant upon vehicle impact. A deformable pad on a mechanically adjustable seat frame accomplishes the first function and the second function is accomplished through the geometrical and mechanical properties of the deformable pad composed of padding, suspension and upholstery. The third function is accomplished by seat and restraint systems to restrain the occupant during a vehicle impact. The first two functions determine the greatest portion of the occupant's perceived level of comfort. Position has been considered a primary determinant of occupant comfort and posture has been relegated to the occupant's ability to adapt to the vehicle environment. A major function of seat position and its supporting surfaces is, however, to support the occupant's posture. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a design tool for automotive vehicle seats.
A tool which may be used to assist in the design of a seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,125. The '125 patent discloses a design template, which may be implemented as a physical template or a computer or virtual tool. The design template has a torso section which has an outer contour which may represent the deformed shape of the seat/occupant interface. However, the design template of the '125 patent does not define the full surface of the seat design for manufacturability or take into account lateral comfort of the seat.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems set forth above.